


A Mystic Cinderella Story

by AshREvans



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, cinderella story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshREvans/pseuds/AshREvans
Summary: _____ is a young woman born into a noble family, but raised very differently from the world that she was born into. Her father was the only one of her family members who cared for her, while her mother wished she had never been born. Her father took her to places behind her mothers back and because of this she met friends. But then one day her father passed away and her mothers abuse took a turn for the worst.A fateful encounter with a boy from her past could turn out to be a destiny changing occurrence.





	1. Chapter 1

People aren't always raised in the life they were born into. I'm a prime example of this. I was born into a royal family to Lord Jihyun Kim and his wife Lady Rika. I was supposed to be raised in the world of nobles and courts, learning manners and going to balls. That's not how life turned out for me.

My mother, Rika, was never the most stable person, mentally. Everyone in court knew she was abusive, mentally and physically at times. Most of the court also knew that it was Rika who blinded him. But my father seemed to love her despite that. He was an honorable man and I loved him with everything I had. He was the only person in my family that I actually felt connected to and for a long time, he was the only person I really knew.

The thing is, when I was conceived and my mother knew she was pregnant, she grew hysteric. My father had told me the story. He told me that Rika never wanted children, that if I was to be born, I had to be kept secret from everyone else. Papa said that the only reason he agreed was because Rika had threatened to kill herself, and me along with her. So Papa conceded to her wishes and I was born in secret. Rika never held me. I was kept in a room that only my wet nurse and my father would ever come into. Rika never acknowledged my existence, not until after Papa had passed.

After Papa was gone, Rika had made me into her maid. I did chores around the house, things that made no sense. She worked me some times until my fingers bled and my body ached. She often beat me as well, with my father gone, I was the only one left for her to torture because she was little Miss Perfect to my cousin Yoosung who came to live with us after his parents decided it a good idea.

My childhood wasn't all that bad, however. My father loved me at least. He would sneak me out when I was little to play around the town near our estate. People started talking about how Lord Jihyun was going around with a child, but he always spoke about how I was his niece. He always made sure that I was dressed in better clothes when we went out rather than the rags that Rika forced me to wear when I was at home.

During those times, I met my closest friends, two boys who were as close to me as brothers, two orphan boys named Saeyoung and Saeran. They were rowdy and fun to be around when I was little, Papa having taken quite an interest in the two of them as well. As I got older, Saeran mellowed out and Saeyoung seemed to be even more over the top, but they made me feel like I belonged. I made so many memories with those two. They were the family I chose and I wouldn't have had it any other way.

Through them, I ended up meeting another close friend, an actor by the name of Hyun Ryu. He was quite an interesting character, but we became fast friends and as close to me as Saeyoung and Saeran. He helped me through a lot of difficult things and I was very grateful to him. He even once had me extra in one of his performances.

Needless to say, my life never had a dull moment.

This is my story. From start to finish.

It all started when I met a boy by the name of Jumin, the prince of the realm. But I didn't know it at the time.


	2. Chapter 2

"_____, sweetheart. It's me, may I come in?"

I jumped up from my bed excitedly and rushed to my door, practically throwing it open. Standing in the doorway was my father, smiling warmly at me.

"Papa!" I said happily and threw myself at him.

He laughed and caught me in his arms, hefting my eight year old frame into his arms. He kissed my cheek as he held me. "How are you today?"

"Better now that I get to see you," I said sweetly. "Are we going out today?"

Papa smiled and set me down on the ground. "Yeah. I came to help you get ready before we go out. Your mother is going to visit her family today so we can spend the whole day out if you want."

"Really?" I asked and my smile widened.

Papa chuckled and sat down on the edge of my meager bed. "Really. Now hurry and change out of those rags and we'll go," he said. "I'm sure Saeyoung and Saeran will be excited to spend time with you."

"Are we going to bring some food?"

"Of course, sweetheart," Papa said. "The cook is already preparing a large lunch for us."

I jumped up in excitement and kissed Papa's cheek before I gathered up my nice clothes and scurried behind my folding screen to change. I pulled on the blue dress my father had made for me especially on the occasions that I was allowed to leave the house with him. I slipped on my shoes and walked out. Papa was looking at my room with a frown.

On my 8th birthday, he told me the circumstances that led me to live in the condition that I do. He told me that if it were up to him, I would have been brought up properly but because of my mother, I lived in a room in the basement of the estate. It was dark and smelled of mildew. There was little light and my furniture looked like it was slapped together by a second rate artisan rather than the master craftsmen that the estate had hired in the past. I was still educated enough to get around, I could read and write and I knew things like science and math because Papa went behind Mother's back and educated me on the days that we didn't go out.

I had already known that Mother hated me when I was little, but to find out that there was really no reason when I was eight years old was rather difficult for me to comprehend. I just took it as fact and that was that.

I walked over to my bed and sat next to Papa. "What are you thinking about?"

Papa shook his head, his blue hair falling in his face, and gave me a soft smile. "Nothing, sweetheart. Just how I wish things could have been."

I smiled brightly at him. "It's okay! I'm okay with life because you love me enough," I said. "It's okay as long as I have you."

Papa smiled at me and wrapped me up in a hug. "I'm not going anywhere," he said and stood up. "Shall we?"

I stood up and reached for Papa's hand. "Yes!"

*     *     *

Papa and I walked through town until we reached the fountain where Saeyoung and Saeran usually hung out. I held his hand while he carried the picnic basket with the food in the other and when we reached the fountain, Papa put the basket on the edge and sat down. I sat down next to him as he opened the basket and I scanned the area. People bustled about talking and carrying baskets full of goods. Kids ran around playing with each other. And in one alley, I spotted my closest friends. Their red hair standing out against the dark background. They spotted me almost immediately and ran towards me, excited looking.

"_____!" Saeyoung said as he jumped up and sat down next to me. "It's been a while since we've seen you!"

"It's only been a couple of days," Saeran said as he stood in front of me, arms crossed and looked at his brother.

I smiled at them. "Papa said Rika went to visit her family so I can stay out all day today," I said and looked at Papa. "Right?"

Papa nodded and smiled back at me, patting Saeran's head. "Right. Just don't get into too much trouble, okay?"

"We won't!" the three of us said all together.

Papa laughed. "Now why does that not make me feel confident?" he teased lightly.

Without another word he reached into the basket and pulled out sandwiches for all of us, passing them out. Saeran and Saeyoung ate theirs in a matter of seconds before asking for more, which Papa happily gave them. When we finished eating, we said bye to Papa, with a promise that I would meet back up with him at sunset so that we could get back home before Rika returned. He agreed and the twins and I ran off.

"So what do we want to do today?" Saeyoung asked.

"How about you show me places of the town I haven't seen yet?" I asked. "Like where the two of you go when you don't come hang out with me."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Saeran said.

"Aw, come on, it'll be fine," Saeyoung said. "It'll just be for a minute."

Saeran sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Fine. Only for a second. Then we'll take her someplace else."

"Then let’s go!" Saeyoung said and started running out through the crowd and out into the street.

I did my best to follow after him, but just before I followed him into the street, Saeran caught my wrist, stopping me in my tracks. I turned to look at him.

"Watch where you're going, would you?" Saeran said and motioned to the horse drawn carriage that screeched to a sudden halt as Saeyoung nearly got trampled by the horses.

Saeyoung, having been caught by surprise fell to the ground on his back as the horse reared. When its hooves touched the ground again, Saeran and I ran out to help Saeyoung up as the coachman hopped to the ground. He opened his mouth to start yelling at Saeyoung when the carriage door opened and a young man, probably 13 years old or so, stepped out.

"Driver Kim, what's the hold up?" he asked. "My father would be very unhappy were we to be late."

"Just a moment Lord Jumin," the man said. "I have to punish this trouble maker for getting in our way."

My eyes widened as I watched him reach for the whip at his belt. Just as he raised it to strike Saeyoung, I stood in the way.

"Wait!" I said. "I-it's not his fault!"

The man raised an eyebrow at me. "I don't care whose fault it is, just that someone pays for this little indiscretion."

I could feel Saeyoung and Saeran's hands on my arms as they tried to pull me away, but I was used to being whipped. My mother did it every time she saw me. I closed my eyes and braced for impact, but instead of being hit, someone spoke.

"Driver Kim. Forget this. There's no point. Let's just go before we're really late."

I opened my eyes to see the boy looking rather bored as he spoke, and sound it as well. But his eyes were fixed on me when he spoke rather than looking at the man about to whip me for protecting my friend. I frowned slightly, but didn't say anything. Driver Kim lowered his hand and got back in his seat on the couch.

"Get out of the way, children," he sneered and I finally let the twins pull me away to the other side of the street.

We watched as the carriage pulled away and when it was out of sight, the twins pulled me into another alley.

"Why did you do that?" Saeyoung said.

"Do what? Save you from getting hurt?" I said.

"Yeah, pretty much," Saeran answered for his brother. "We've been whipped worse then what that man could have done. You didn't need to do that."

"I'm your friend, I'm not going to just let you get hurt while I'm around, so deal with it," I said.

Saeran sighed and Saeyoung took my hand. "Let's just get going then. Before we get into any more trouble," Saeran said.

Saeyoung nodded and the three of us started walking through the alley. We had barely gotten three feet away from where we stood before we heard someone call.

"Wait!"


	3. Chapter 3

The three of us stopped walking and turned around to see the boy from the carriage running towards us. He wore very regal clothes that didn't seem to fit in with the peasantry that walked the streets. And sure I was dressed nicer then I usually would be, especially compared to the rags that the twins wore, but this boy's clothes were on an entirely different level. His black hair looked styled to perfection. He was definitely of noble birth.

I froze, thinking that he was going to deliver the punishment that he stopped the coachman from giving us. He stopped a few feet away from us and put his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He clearly has never run a day in his life. I stepped in front of the twins and looked down at him.

"What do you want?" I asked.

The boy stood up and straightened up his clothes and fixed his hair. "What's your name?" he asked in a demanding sounding voice.

I frowned and looked at Jumin. "Why do you want to know?" I challenged. I wasn't about to just give my name to some noble who might use it to send guards after us.

Jumin crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Your name," he said. "What is it?"

"Just tell him," Saeran said in my left ear.

"He's being a dick. Let's just run," Saeyoung said in the other.

My very own angel and devil on my shoulders. I sighed. "It's _____."

"Last name."

"I'm not allowed to say," I replied honestly.

"I order you to tell me."

I couldn't help but laugh out loud at that. "Who died and made you king?" I scoffed and shook my head. "I'll get beaten if I tell you so I won't."

Jumin frowned. "Fine," he turned his gaze at the boys. "And their names?"

"This one is Saeran," I said and pointed to the boy at my left. "And this is Saeyoung." I pointed to the boy at the right. "What do you want with us?"

Jumin shifted from foot to foot. "I want you to show me a little bit of this town."

"What?!" Saeyoung said and practically jumped in front of me. "You come here, order her for our names and then you want us to show you around our home? Give us one reason why we should!"

I put a hand on Saeyoung's shoulder to stop him from taking a step towards Jumin. But I didn't deny what he said. He was right after all.

Jumin frowned and looked at me. "Truthfully, I was impressed by your efforts to protect your friend from my driver," he said. "I wanted to see for myself why you would sacrifice yourself for him."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's it?" I said.

Jumin nodded.

"One moment."

I grabbed Saeyoung and Saeran by the arms and pulled them a little ways away from Jumin and huddled up with them. "What do you guys think? Is he telling the truth?"

"I don't trust him," Saeyoung said.

"I think he's telling the truth," Saeran said and looked at his brother. "Since when do you not trust people? That's usually my job."

Saeyoung pouted. "Since he started ordering us around like he was King."

I sighed. "He's not the first person to have done that to you before, Saeyoung," I said.

"He's the first noble who’s tried. I have to create an image!" Saeyoung said.

I rolled my eyes. "What image? To him you're probably nothing more than a cheeky street rat," I sighed.

Saeyoung pouted at me and Saeran spoke. "I think we should let him. There's a chance that if we don't, he'll send that driver after us."

"You do have a point, Saeran," I said.

"Can't we just make a break for it?" Saeyoung tried again.

I flicked his ear. "No we can't. We just won't go to your place."

Saeyoung sighed. "Fine..."

I turned around and walked up to Jumin. "We'll let you tag along with us," I said. "On one condition."

Jumin frowned. "That being?"

"You don't sic your coachman after us," I said.

"That's hardly an issue," he said. "He doesn't know I'm gone."

*     *     *

It was difficult at first, showing Jumin around our little home town, since he didn't really seem like the type to be interested in anything we were showing him. He was very hard to read. His expression rarely changed and if it did, it didn't change much. At least, not until the four of us go chased by some of the guards patrolling the town. Jumin's face went from neutral to worried and shocked.

Searan, Saeyoung and I were showing Jumin around the downtown area of town, where all of the stands were set up to buy goods such as eggs and bread and the like.

"You, there!" boomed a voice. "Halt!"

Jumin froze and turned slowly toward the voice. "I thought I would have had more time..." he muttered.

I frowned and met eyes with Saeran. He nodded and grabbed Saeyoung by the wrist and started dragging him on one direction. I reached out and grabbed Jumin's hand and started dragging him in the other direction. Jumin followed with little resistance.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he asked as he ran behind me.

"You don't want to be caught yet, right?" I said. When he nodded I flashed a smile. "Then trust me. I know how we can lose them."

Jumin nodded again and I turned to look forward again. We weaved through the crowd of people, the knights giving chase behind us. They called for us to stop, which naturally we didn't. I turned down an alley and through another one, criss-crossing and looping back a few times. When I couldn't hear the knights calling for us and I was absolutely sure that they had stopped following us, I slowed down to a walk, but didn't stop moving until we were hidden in another alleyway. I was sure that going back out into the general population would get us spotted, especially when Jumin's clothes didn't exactly blend in.

"I think we lost them," I said.

"Oh thank god," Jumin said and leaned over. He spent a few good minutes trying to catch his breath.

"You don't run often do you?" I said as I watched him with detached interest.

Jumin shook his head. "No, not really," he admitted.

"We should wait here for a little while," I said and looked around the corner. "Until those knights start looking elsewhere for you."

"How are you so good at running from those guys?" Jumin said, bewildered. "You're only like, what? 6 years old?"

"I'm 8," I huffed and crossed my arms. "And that's none of your business."

"I'm not going to tell anyone," Jumin said and finally straightened up.

I frowned and looked at him. "It's a long story."

"We have time, it looks like."

I sighed. "I'm used to hiding from people who want to hurt me, that's all," I said.

Jumin raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

I leaned back against the wall. "My mother always tries to attack me every time she sees me. I've gotten used to hiding from her."

"Why does she try to attack you?" Jumin said and tilted his head to the side.

"She never wanted to have me," I said simply and narrowed my eyes at Jumin. "Do you want my whole life story or something?"

He shrugged. "I'm just curious as to how an eight year old has such a strong sense of loyalty to her friends and the ability to hide from trained knights."

"They're not my friends," I said coldly.

"Then what are they to you?"

"My brothers," I said and looked around the corner again. I didn't see the Knights again. "I think we're okay to leave now."

Without waiting for a response, I started walking out of our hiding place and towards the meet up place where we would meet up with the twins.

*     *     *

Jumin didn't as me any more questions as I led him to the meet up point. The twins were already there waiting for us. When we met back up, we finished Jumin's tour of the town. By the time we were done with it, the sun was starting to set.

"I have to leave now," I said and looked at the boys.

Saeran looked around and nodded while Saeyoung made groaning noises. "I hate that you can never stay at night. The town gets so much more interesting..." he sighed.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, boys, Papa's waiting for me."

Jumin raised an eyebrow at me. "Who's your father?" he asked.

I put my finger to my lips. "That's a secret between me and my brothers," I said and started running off. "I'll see you soon," I called to the twins and turned around.

I found Papa where I left him at the fountain. He was packing up the picnic stuff and I wondered just how long he had been sitting there with it open. Then I remembered that he often liked to give food to some of the homeless children. I ran up to him and crawled up onto the edge of the fountain.

"I'm back!" I said happily.

Papa smiled at me. "Ready to go back home?"

I nodded. "Yes!"

He stood and held out his hand for me. I took it. "Did you have fun today?"

I nodded again. "I met someone new today!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Did you, now? What was their name?"

"His name is Jumin. He was a noble’s kid. He acted like a king though. He kept trying to ask me about you and Rika," I said.

Papa gave me a strange look. I couldn't understand what he meant by the look and I didn't know enough to ask him about it. "You didn't tell him anything did you?" Papa asked.

I shook my head. "I know I'm not supposed to."

Papa smiled. "Good. I'll bring you a treat tonight with dinner, okay?"

I smiled. "Okay!"

**Author's Note:**

> A new JuminXReader story I literally planned out today. I wrote the prologue already so I decided to post it. I hope you all like it and I hope to update this soon/regularly.
> 
> *Next chapters will 100% be longer then this, I promise.  
> **I'll go through later for grammar mistakes.


End file.
